It's In Her Smile
by AngelHart1
Summary: One simple smile and he knew he was in love. They were childhood friends and now after years he has come in search for his missing angel...


It's In Her Smile  
  
Chapter 1: The Smile  
  
Written By: AngelHart  
  
Copy Right: 2002  
  
E-mail: guardianangel_heart@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I ain't depressed enough to create this anime.  
  
Author's Notes: My first ficcy about Fruits Basket, it might not flow with the actual plotline in the anime because I've only seen up to episode 21, otherwise all the characters are here but I still haven't seen the rest up to Hatori so I don't know the others. This story's about what an impact any human can have to others if they truly care. I hope you all like it! It's my first story ever so don't be too harsh!  
  
  
  
{@}-------------~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~------------ {@}  
  
It's In Her Smile  
  
Chapter 1: The Smile  
  
He was ugly. He knew it. Only ten years of age and already he knew that he would always be an outcast to society forever. Shackled by his own horrendous features of a monster, the auburn haired boy knew that there was no way any human person would or even could accept him. Like him. Love him. Humanity despised people who weren't the same, who were different, who were distorted in some way. Even his own parents were too scared and ashamed to take care of him. In fact they hated him.  
  
Being born from two of the most beautiful people in the world was supposed to be the most stunning child in the world. Instead, what came to be born into the world that rainy night was a scarred baby whose face was imperfect; having no striking resemblance to his parents what so ever. They didn't want him, he was a mistake. Who would want such repulsive child? They didn't, he was a curse. His mother had cried that night when she first looked at him, but not because of pure happiness one would cry for but because the young babe was an ugly creature that didn't serve its purpose as a human.  
  
Like an object, they discarded him.  
  
That so called creature now sat in the cold orphanage, staring out of the window with sullen despaired light brown eyes. He hated the loneliness but showed no emotion of it. After all no normal human being would give mercy to him and so he gave no mercy back to the world. He liked being locked in by himself; it was only himself that he trusted. He blocked off the world but envied it all the while. He held great resentment to the other children in the orphanage and almost hated them. He was a spiteful, lonely boy. No one loved him and he loved no one.  
  
Until she came.  
  
She was like the sunshine after a long dark ferocious storm, the light at the end of the tunnel. His saviour. She came into his life bringing him everything he longed for and much more. Although she was a child herself, only being seven years of age, she saw him like no other ever had. With her cute brown pig tails tied in a light blue bow, she came literally running into his life. Full of vibrancy and happiness.  
  
She was playing hide and seek with some other children but yet he had never seen her around before. He thought that she was a new member of the, what he had nicknamed, the 'Prison'. But her joyous laughter was nothing like the remorse ones that he heard everyday. It held great light within them that was much more different to the others he was accustomed to. She must have been a visitor.  
  
The dark brown haired girl had run into his room for cover while playing the game and that was when he had first met her. She had turned around slowly, finally feeling that someone else was already occupying the cold room. And when she turned, the boy's breath caught in his throat. That was when he saw her beautiful eyes. Light pools of blue that reminded him of the ocean that he saw only in illustrated books. It was then when she smiled. Like the moon brightening up the darkened skies at night, like the new spring flowers coming into bloom. It impacted him like no other. And he found himself miraculously grinning back at her, the corners of his mouth twitching at first then blooming into his first genuine wide smile.  
  
The locked doors were finally opened widely with a golden key. The invisible barrier had been shattered, light shone. All because of one simple warm smile. Her smile.  
  
Her eyes then closed, gleefully, as she ran up to him, arms opened wide with comfort. Then she hugged him without any hesitation. A small innocent gesture that meant the world to the auburn haired boy.  
  
"You're so cute!" she gushed into his chest, still embracing him.  
  
She had struck him yet again and his eyes began to water.  
  
"I like you! Why don't you play with me?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
He sniffed; it had to be a dream.  
  
Her ocean like eyes grew wide as it realised that he was crying, "Please don't cry! I don't want my new friend to cry!" she pleaded.  
  
Tears trickled down his face.  
  
Without a silent word she leaned over and hugged him again.  
  
Soon she became his very own friend, his only friend. Her name was Honda Tohru. His guardian angel.  
  
She came often to play with him and he found that the world was finally smiling at him and so he smiled back at it. Months flew pass, with each day bringing new happiness to the auburn haired boy.  
  
Then that dreadful day came. When he had to say good bye. He was being adopted by an old couple who were very loving and gentle towards him, like real parents that he had imagined about during sleepless nights. The offer was too good to refuse. So he left her.  
  
Tears were shared, cuddles were exchanged. Then it was the final goodbye.  
  
Her hands held his strongly and desperately but it soon began to slip away, until he was gone. But he vowed to repay her back, somehow, someday. He was going to pay her back. Final goodbye? Yes. Forever? No.  
  
{@}-------------~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~------------ {@}  
  
  
  
  
  
So how'd you like it? It comes from deep within my heart! LOLZ! I hope it wasn't too depressing. Believe me unlike those other authors out there, I FINISH my stories! And this is one that I WILL! Story is open for discussion so review it, email me or whatever!  
  
*Peace, Calm, Serenity*  
  
I'm Your Heart's Guardian  
  
~AngelHart~ 


End file.
